Total Drama Generations/Episodes
3 Eras, 2 Hosts, 1 Winner! 5 years since The Ridonculous Race, and Chris is at his home, in the middle of his "depression" phase, as he hasn't been called to host another season of Total Drama. Chef Hatchet arrives at Chris' front door, with the host of The Ridonculous Race, Don. Chris, becoming furious at Don for stealing his franchise. The two start to fight, but Don calms Chris down and states that he's giving the show back to Chris, with another season featuring the casts of Chris' three generations. Chris is thankful with Don's decision, with Chef Hatchet joining Chris in the new season. After the theme song, Chris welcomes the viewers to the show, Total Drama Generations, which is once again taking place in Pahkitew Island because Chris needs to be in a "familiar environment around people he loves... to hurt". For this season, thirty all-star Total Drama contestants have been brought back to compete for the prize of $1,000,000. After Chris's short introduction, the contestants arrive in a helicopter in the following order: Shawn, Jasmine, Sky, Dave, Scarlett, Max, Ella, Topher, Leonard, Sugar, Mike, Zoey, Lightning, Cameron, Sam, Scott, Jo, Brick, Anne Maria, Dawn, Courtney, Gwen, Duncan, Heather, Lindsay, Sierra, Alejandro, Cody, Beth, and Owen. They arrive on the shore, where Chris welcomes the first and second generations to Pahkitew Island, the only location the third generation cast got to be on. Courtney points out that it's still the same as Camp Wawanakwa, with Jasmine attacking her statement as she proclaims that it's less deadlier than the animals back in Australia. Sam and Beth react to Jasmine's height and compliment her as a "tall gal", which Jasmine is flattered by it. Gwen and Dave appear exhausted and drenched when they arrive, only to be shocked and incredibly confused to find out that Ella and Dawn don't appear wet at all. They both reply saying that "nature respects them", with Gwen feeling awkward and stepping back. Chris tells the contestants that the losers will stay in a run-down cabin, while the winners stay at the McLean Spa Hotel, and the second-place team will stay in the treetop cabin, made by Team Kinosewak in the Pahkitew Island season. He then places them in three teams, based on which cast generation they're from, which are Team Classic, Team Revenge, and Team Pahkitew. Chris explains that the first challenge will be a combination of cliff diving from Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, and a normal hurdle race from The Big Sleep. The first challenge requires a diver from each team, one at a time, to dive down a two thousand foot tall cliff into waters, infested with vicious water animals and crystal shard that will put the team one step closer to unlocking the hotel. After retrieving a shard, the diver must face a brutal obstacle course and must place their shard, on their respective podium on the island's beacon, and the first team to complete their emerald, with all of their 7 shards win invincibility. Chris then orders the contestants to meet him at the top of the cliff, and tells Mike they'll won't know what the shards make until they've finished it, and also reliuctantly tells Beth that at least seven people from each team. A few half-hours later, and at the top of the cliff, they start to look over the cliff to see what troubles lie ahead. Amongst them are Fang, mutant piranhas, and a giant octopus, as Gwen, Dawn, and Cameron gasp, whilst Shawn is confused what the animals are. The challenge starts with Duncan, Zoey and Leonard starting it off for their teams. The former two get out quickly, while Leonard struggles to escape from the mutated creatures, with Zoey placing the first shard for her team, and Duncan following behind. Zoey asks Duncan how jail time went for him, and he found it "uncomfortable". In his confessional, Duncan states that he was treated as a wimp by his cellmate, and kept getting punched and kicked, until he was let free 4 months early on his sentence. Back in the challenge, Leonard finally escapes, while Courtney begins her dive, when Duncan comes back. Team Revenge keep arguing who goes next, until eventually Brick, Jo, and Lightning throw Anne Maria off the cliff. Sky questions their decision to throw their own teammate off, but they reply to her saying that she was "dead weight". In his confessional, Brick states that he prefers Dakota, B, and even Staci, over Anne Maria, as she only cares about her looks and not the challenges. Back in the game, Sugar becomes impatient on the duration of Leonard's run, as Courtney places her shard, the same time Leonard places his (who's too busy practicing his magic skills). Sugar volunteers to be next, with nobody trying to hold her back. Beth became too scared to go next, with Heather forcing her to jump, but Owen decides to be a good friend and take Beth's spot. Owen jumps off the cliff, to make a gigantic splash that injures most mutated creatures and manages to get everyone wet on the top of the cliff. This causes Scott to slip off the cliff, and make it easier for Sugar to make it to the podium to drop off her shard. Sugar used this to her advantage to skip the hurdle race. Chef catches it and questions Don (who's working as a producer of the show), and tells him that Chris will figure it out. While Sugar arrives at the podium, Scott is ready to race across the island and Owen just coming out of the water, only to be completely exhausted. Shawn then dives off the cliff to grab a shard, but he's immediately surrouned by many mutated creatures. With pain, he rushes off the water and manages to do the hurdle race, earning a third point for his team. Chris decides that seeing Owen is out of comission, the next diver will need to pick up his shard. Sierra hugs Cody before she jumps off and starts beating the hell out of the sharks and piranhas, and manages to stun the octopus. Max, at the top, refuses to dive, but Sam, from Team Revenge, is growing tired of his "evilness" and rams him down, along with himself (Sam). At the podium, Sierra finally places her shard, and Owen's, making it 4-3-3, to Team Classic. Brick forces Gwen to dive for her team, with Gwen refusing and questioning why he's not forcing one of his own. He states that being in a team requires teamwork, and manages to shove Gwen while he's still talking. Courtney, Zoey and Duncan become scared for her, as they saw Brick push her off. Meanwhile, Sam and Max make it 4-all for all three teams, with three shards left for each team. Gwen makes it out alive, but barely, and requests someone to take her shard. Cody decides to own up and dive to get his and her shard to the podium. He becomes scared and seemingly regrets his decision, but manages to knock Fang and the octopus into an unconcious state. Members of all teams cheer for him, with Gwen happily becoming amazed. Cody then runs to Gwen, picks up her shard and does the hurdle race. Meanwhile, Lightning becomes jealous of Cody, as he "stole his thunder", but he dives anyway. With Team Pahkitew, Topher refuses to dive and clings to a rock, as Jasmine and Sky try to pull him out. Eventually, they manage to throw him out, with Topher immediately regretting coming back to the show, as explained in his confessional. Back at the podium, Cody and Lightning are shown putting down their shards, making it 6-5-4 to Team Classic. Transitioning into the final stretch of the challenge, Topher complains about his ruined hair and refuses to run. Chris, however, states that they can only request someone to take their shard, if they're physically hurt, and hair doesn't count. If they also try to get hurt themselves, the team will be disqualified. Topher still refuses, until Jasmine gets annoyed by his reluctance and start to throw rocks at him. Heather remarks Jasmine's throwing school and reminds her of a time where she had a good throwing arm. In her confessional, Jasmine notices that Heather is becoming nicer than other seasons, and is suspicious on her personality. Back on the cliff, Alejandro decides to be the final diver, meaning no more backups are are allowed. Dawn also dove for her team, as shown when Alejandro is a third through the hurdle race, and sees Dawn placing her shard, making it 6-6-4. Mike states it's "now or never" for the challenge, and dives off, with moves gained from his Svetlana personality. He rushes away from the water with his shard and starts the hurdle race. Alejandro is almost at the podium, but is amazed how fast Mike is, but it doesn't slow him down. As Topher arrives at the podium, he adds another point, but it's too late. Both Alejandro and Mike fight over on who gets to put their shard down first, with Alejandro stating that brawn is a powerful force. However, Mike combats this and states that brain is a powerful force, through gravity. He drops the shard, winning the challenge for Team Revenge. After Mike wins it for Team Revenge, the blue gem combines and starts to shine, getting brighter and brighter. Suddenly, a bright explosion occurs and explodes, only to be sucked back in, with nothing but a blue aura. It descends and forms into a mysterious blue hedgehog, who's relieved to be freed from the gem. The contestants appear in shock, reacting to the legend that is Sonic the Hedgehog. Sam comes up to him and asks if he's real, and Sonic tells him to pull his fur for proof, which turns out to be real. Cody wonders why it happens, and Sonic told him "magic" happened. He also announces that Team Revenge wins the Spa Hotel, while Team Pahkitew, the team with the lowest amount of points, will be sent to the elimination ceremony. With Team Pahkitew in the elimination ceremony, Chris explains that Sonic will act as a co-host for the remainder of the season. And for the first time, double eliminations will be a regular thing, with everyone shocked with Chris' decision, but relieves soon when Sonic corrects Chris, that double eliminations will happen 7 times in the season, so they should still be wary about the double eliminations, however, it won't happen too often. They then call out the people who are safe, which are Shawn, Jasmine, Dave, Sky, \Scarlett, Max, and Ella. Sugar, Leonard and Topher are left, with two marshmallows up for grabs. After some suspense, Leonard and Topher manage to receive marshmallows, with Sugar starting to cry and rant that she didn't win. Sonic states that she used Owen's dive to her advantage, and is becoming lazy person. In his confessional, Dave states that Sonic has a point, but it isn't entirely her fault. He moves on on to say, that she did make it to the final three, making her a huge threat. When There's a Song There's a Ella Cameo: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Toad, Rosalina, Bowser, and the Koopalings Ella secretly turns evil so she can fill in for a new villain Team Pahkitew is in the ceremony again, Everyone gets marshmallows minus Leonard & Ella, Leonard gets his marshmallow and Ella starts sobbing loudly, Lindsay does the same cause she somewhat misses Ella, Ella shows her non-sweet side again. Ella gets angry and starts yelling about her loss while everyone watches.